Family Legends
by Emily-Of-Midgard
Summary: You see, there's a very loose use of the word 'family' available. I mean, look at half of us. We have no family. That's why we have to stick together when times get tough. Oh, by the way, I'm Sawyer. Paul Sawyer. Back story for 'Family Ties'
1. In Which Paul has Bad Luck with Women

Title: Family Legends

Summary: You see, there's a very loose use of the word 'family' available. I mean, look at half of us. We have no family. That's why we have to stick together when times get tough. Oh, by the way, I'm Sawyer. Paul Sawyer. Back story for 'Family Ties'

Author's Note: It's four where I am, this seems like a fantastic idea. I'm so sorry. I wanted to get some ideas flowing for 'Family Ties' and somehow, this happened. This is little more than an experiment right now, so tell me what you think.

I am so tired.

* * *

Oh my god, this is a horror movie waiting to happen.

Except, you know, this isn't in Pennsylvania, and she's not a ravenous beast (as of right now, but I've seen Allie Harker do some pretty badass stuff when she's hungry.) and while I am a cool, southern gunslinger, I don't have a list of snappy one liners. I really need to get a book filled with those. I-

"SAWYER!"

She's not nice when she's mad. I should know. I'm Paul Sawyer, chief inspector of pissing Allison Harker off. Neither is she nice when I'm not paying attention to what she's saying when she's already hot and miserable from the southern heat.

"Yes boss?" I Say, sitting up straighter and trying to look attentive. She doesn't buy it. She rarely does.

"I do wish you'd stop staring off into space like that. Why can't you be more useful, like Mr. Quatermain?"

Yup, I defiantly pissed her off this time. Wonder what Quatermain did that made her think he's the Queen of Shiva. Most of the time, he's been banished to the metaphorical couch/literal sleeping bag by her. Maybe he proposed or something. I wonder what with…a blood diamond!

Yeah, I defiantly need that book of jokes.

She sits back and fans herself. My aunt is usually pretty up to date about the current members of the League and has refreshments for them/doesn't attempt to burn them up. However, my moron of a best friend Finn broke it when he was over last. I never saw somebody hurt somebody else as my aunt did to Finn with that rolling pin. She must have channeled the hardboiled detective from those penny dreadful things she reads.

You know, thinking about it, I could always take a leaf out of their books and become 'P.S', badass long coat wearer and private detective. They always get the girl, or should I say 'dame'-

"DAMN!" I yell as she smacks a magazine down on my head. Not just any magazine. My cousin's Cosmopolitan. There is a LOT of stuff in that thing. Me and Finn looked in one of those once at the grocery store. We could only bleach the stuff we learned out of our minds with some good old fashioned cart racing in the parking lot.

The cops didn't find it nearly as funny as we did.

She's glaring at me again enough for me to notice three things: One, her eyes are red. That is never a good sign. Zwei, she's really mad at about something, and I don't think it's me or Quatermain, which leads to þrír, Beth Holmes is in town. Nothing makes her madder than that Mr. Freeze/Sherlock Holmes lovechild coming into town. She has only brought us missions that have caused us pain, suffering, and jaywalking.

"Look, I don't need you zoning out today, Sawyer," Wow, for her, that was a pretty good use of relatively modern day slang. Hurray for her. "Beth Holmes just arrived along with the higher ups telling me that we have to go 'greet' a new member."

Bingo. Not only do we have to recruit/kidnap some new co-worker/unfortunate soul with nobody else to turn to but the British government despite being American (?), but it's on the higher ups orders. Allie hates them. She simply wishes to be left be. From what I hear, she's either mad about how Mina Harker became less of a leader after Allen Quatermain joined up (Yet that didn't stop them from…well…you get the drift) or she had her own 'M/random letter of the day on Sesame Street' debacle. Either way, this wasn't going to make the Sawyer family position of 'Royal Recruiting Officer' more fun.

You know, I'm starting to think that we were just tacked onto the League just to get a token American on board.

* * *

Neither I nor Allie stayed long after that. She gave me a ride to the bus station in her (thankfully) air conditioned car and she gave me a one-way ticket to New York. The girl was named Ruby Skinner and she had been living in the United States since she was three. I managed to find her apartment pretty easily, shockingly enough. I'm not the best at directions. It was a tiny place, dirty and grimy in the bohemian section of town. I pulled the file with information out of my pocket and read it for a moment.

I heard a yell and I looked up. The window had flown open. I was hopelessly confused for a second and then it hit me. _Literally_. Something hit me and whatever it was, it was wriggling around like it was a person. And then it hit me._**Again**_. It punched me in the face. I sat back up, swaying back and forth watching the little birdies chirp around my head and happened to notice a gunman, or woman as I recognized my old friend Sibella Moran, taking aim. Something pulled me out of the way before the bullet could make a nasty imprint in my head.

"What are you doing here!" A female voice whispered in my ear.

"Euugh…?" I said to the lady ghost that had just saved my life. I heard an annoyed sigh.

"You're a League rep right? Oh, never mind. We have company." The lady ghost pulled me to my feet and dragged me down the street, avoiding bullets at every turn. Eventually, we reached an alleyway where we scared an old bum half to death and we had a chance to rest.

"I'm going to assume you're Ruby Skinner and not a ghost lady?" I said, doing my best to act like a cool private detective. Perhaps it was the lack of a long coat that did me in, but I didn't sound very cool.

"You're right on that, but you could call me 'ghost lady' if you want." She said, sounding out of breath. "You're a League rep, are you not?"

"Yep. Recruiting to 'keep you from harm's way', yet you seem to have already met him." I said. She laughed a laugh that actually sounded genuine. It was the first time I had attempted to make a girl laugh and she did.

"Oh yep, The Moriarty syndicate just loves to torment me."

"Why? You know, apart from the whole 'invisible woman' thing." I said.

"Oh, I may have stolen the beginnings of a time machine from under their noses. I kind of enjoy anything involving H.G Wells. It's kind of my shtick." She said easily. I nodded, impressed.

"Well done."

"I know. Look, I know you're probably used to forcing people to come with you, but could we wrap this up and go to England or your magical boat or whatever. More assassins are coming, I am not wearing any clothes and you have neither a weapon nor an undamaged nervous system." She said as she took my hand and ran out of the alley, avoiding gunfire for the second time today. Come to think of it, today had started with horror movie character Dracula and was now ending with horror movie character The Invisible Man.

What would tomorrow bring?


	2. In Which Paul References Pop Culture

AN- The only excuse I have to offer is writer's block. I go through crippling periods of writer's block where I can't do anything. However, I was TV surfing earlier and, to my great surprise, LXG was on. I was watching it and my muse finally decided to come back! Let's see if I can get this done before LXG finishes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the League verse.

* * *

In my defense, I did not intend to get lost for three days.

I mean, I had an invisible woman with me and we were trying to outrun assassins while she tied to explain time travel to me ("You see, time is rarely as simple as it is made out to be. There are thousands of futures and only one past. The present is what a future makes." "So what you're saying is that it's a whole mess of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey…stuff." "I don't even think you quoted that right."). I think we should be allowed a little leniency. But, if I was Allie, I would be upset at me too. A week was a bit much, considering I was simply supposed to get to a pier.

And BOY was she mad at me.

"You could have jeopardized the entire mission! You DO realize that, right?"

"Yes. I do." I mutter, looking anywhere but at Allie. This was embarrassing.

"But he didn't," Ruby said, speaking up. "It was an honest mistake."

"A few hours late was an honest mistake. I shudder to think what three days is but I am certain it is not an 'honest mistake'."

I hear Adam Quatermain snicker and I grit my teeth. I open my mouth to respond when the door opens.

"EDWINA."

Oh god.

I don't really see why Jekyll got the reputation of being the weaker half of the pair. I wouldn't ever call Henrietta Jekyll the weaker half when it comes to her and Hyde. At least with Hyde, you know what to expect. She's rarely ever nice to you but that's okay. That's not exactly what you're looking for with her. You want a drinking buddy, somebody to go destroy stuff with. When I have to talk to Jekyll, I literally have no idea what I'm going to get. She's usually REALLY nice or she's…

"EDWINA!"

Oh god.

Jekyll ran into the room, looking obviously mad. Adam jolted slightly, but Allie simply pointed to something I couldn't see from my chair. Jekyll nodded and ran off, her footsteps growing faint but her screams continuing.

"What happened?" I asked and Allie responded, momentarily forgetting she was mad at me.

"Miss Jekyll thinks Miss Hyde stole some of her chemicals. Why, I don't know. Miss Hyde's interest in chemistry is very small and you can't do very much with what went missing."

"Then why does she suspect her?"

While I couldn't see him, I imagined Adam shrugged. "Why does she suspect Hyde of anything: because they can't stand each other."

Good grief, first Dracula sorts then invisible women. Now, telepathic twins who are vaguely unsettling.

Come play with us Paul. Forever…and ever.

Ruby's invisible hand, or at least, what I hoped that was, hit the table. We all snapped out of our thoughts.

"Damn it all, what do you want me for!?"

"I imagine you know." Allie said.

"I really don't though. This strange plot you've created is all over the place."

"Trust me," Allie said, rolling her eyes upward. "This idiotic plot wasn't my fault."

I was about to ask her what she meant when the door behind Allie opened. Beth Holmes walked in and I understood. Beth and her have never gotten along. Adam, while a great guy, usually let Allie run this little circus on a canoe. However, TECHINCALLY, Beth was equal with Allie even if we didn't really see her that way. Beth was quite interested in claiming that power, though, and loved to take over the missions, even if she didn't really know what was going on.

"What were you saying, Ms. Harker?"

"Nothing. I was simply taking Mr. Sawyer to task. Miss Skinner? I understand you have some papers."

"Yep." She said. There was an awkward silence which was only broken by Beth Holmes a few moments later.

"Can we SEE them?"

I couldn't see her, but I imagined she was grinning. She walked over to her long coat, which was thrown over a chair. It was the only think she had gone back to get after we had fled.

Speaking of which, I really need one of those. I bet people would take me seriously if I had a big coat to fight in.

Note to self: find the nearest thrift shop.

She pulled out the papers and spread them out on the table. Most of them were diagrams of what looked like a car. I tilted my head to the right. Now it looked like a telephone booth. I tilted my head to the left and it looked a sled with a Wheel of Fortune stuck to it.

"This is the time machine sketches Janet Moriarty was after. This is what I took from the apartment building her siblings were in. Don't worry," She said as I looked uncertain. "They were…long gone by then."

"Why would she want them?" She shrugged.

"I just take what's interesting to me. I really don't know why she would want them."

Call me crazy, but something in her voice just didn't ring true. There was something there that didn't make sense. She told me she liked stuff by H.G Wells. Janet Moriarty wouldn't broadcast the fact she had the key to time in her apartment complex so how would Ruby know what to look for. And for that matter, why would she even be in there. I furrowed my eyebrows as Beth/Allie grilled Ruby for more information.

There was another knock at the door. Allie stayed where she was, forcing Beth to go get the door. Nemo's second in command, the rather scary girl in the mask, was there.

"Excuse me," She said in a quite yet…rather scary voice. "But I think you'll want to come see this report from London. There's been a very interesting occurrence."

"What sort of occurrence?" Beth asked.

"Why, a murder."


End file.
